womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
2013 Women's Lacrosse World Cup
The 2013 Women's Lacrosse World Cup, the ninth World Cup played, is the preeminent international women's lacrosse tournament. The tournament was held at the Civic Recreation Complex in Oshawa, Ontario, Canada from July 10 through July 20, 2013. Sponsoring organizations The event was sponsored by the Federation of International Lacrosse (FIL) and the Ontario Trillium Foundation. The tournament was first held in 1982 and has been held quadrennially on odd years since 1989. Teams Nineteen teams, the most ever, competed in the 2013 World Cup tournament. New entries included Finland, Hong Kong, Israel, South Korea, and Latvia. The Czech Republic and Denmark did not return from the 2009 World Cup. Championship Following Pool play, teams were seeded into a Championship Bracket of 12 teams and a Diamond Consolation Bracket of 7 teams. The Championship Bracket consisted of the teams in Pool A, the top 2 teams in Pools B, C and D and the next highest ranked team. The seven remaining teams were placed in the Diamond Consolation Bracket and re-seeded into two new pools, X and Y, based on rankings and teams previously played in the pool play. The United States team dominated pool and bracket play, ending the tournament with a perfect 7-0 record. USA faced Canada in the gold medal game and won with a final score of 19-5 to earn its seventh world title. Australia and England faced each other in the bronze medal game, with Australia defeating England 12-6. Pool Play Teams are divided into four pools, A-D. Pool play games will be played on July 11 through 16. WPct. = Winning Percentage, GF = Goals For, GA = Goals Against, PPG= Points per Game Pool A All 5 teams guaranteed a berth into Championship Bracket, Top 4 receive Bye to Quarterfinal. Pool B Top 2 teams advance to Championship Bracket, 3rd place eligible based on record. Pool C Top 2 teams advance to Championship Bracket, 3rd place eligible based on record. Austria advances as best of the 3rd place teams. Pool D Top 2 teams advance to Championship Bracket, 3rd place eligible based on record. Diamond Consolation Bracket Pool X: 13th-15th Place : 17 July: * Netherlands 11–10 Finland : 18 July: * Germany 18–3 Finland : 19 July: * Germany 21–2 Netherlands Germany progresses to 12th place play-off game. Finland relegated to 15th place play-off game. Pool Y: 16th-19th Place : 17 July: * South Korea 23–7 Sweden * Latvia 12–11 Hong Kong : 18 July: * South Korea 23–7 Hong Kong * Latvia 10–6 Sweden : 19 July: * Hong Kong 15–5 Sweden * South Korea 7–5 Latvia South Korea progresses to 15th place play-off game. Championship Bracket Round 1 (17 July) * (8) Haudenosaunee 19–3 Ireland (9) * (5) Wales 21–0 Austria (12) * (11) Scotland 13–12 Japan (6) * (10) Israel 12–9 New Zealand (7) Quarterfinals (18 July) * (1) United States 20–1 Haudenosaunee (8) * (4) England 10–0 Wales (5) * (3) Australia 26–2 Scotland (11) * (2) Canada 17–5 Israel (10) Semi-finals :1st-4th Place (19 July): * (1) United States 21–8 England (4) * (2) Canada 11–7 Australia (3) :5th-8th Place (19 July): * (5) Wales 15–14 Haudenosaunee (8) * (11) Scotland 9–7 Israel (10) :9th-12th Place (18 July): * (9) Ireland 10–4 Austria (12) * (6) Japan 23–4 New Zealand (7) Finals :15th Place Match (19 July): * South Korea 7–5 Finland :12th Place Match (20 July): * Germany 14–6 Austria (12) :11th Place Match (19 July): * (7) New Zealand 20–5 Austria (12) :9th Place Match (20 July): * (6) Japan 25–4 Ireland (9) :7th Place Match (20 July): * (8) Haudenosaunee 1–0* Israel (10) (Israel forfeited.) :5th Place Match (20 July): * (5) Wales 8–4 Scotland (11) :Bronze Medal Match (20 July): * (3) Australia 12–6 England (4) :Gold Medal Match (20 July): * (1) United States 19–5 Canada (2) Final Rankings All-World Team External links * The 2013 FIL Women's World Cup web site * Federation of International Lacrosse, WWC brackets * LaxMagazine, 2012-13 Women's News References 2013 Women's Category:2013 in lacrosse 2013 Women's Lacrosse Lacrosse World Cup